


The Good One

by Querulousgawks



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, references to rape, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querulousgawks/pseuds/Querulousgawks





	The Good One

Duncan never needed a moral compass of his own. That’s what older sisters were for, but this wasn’t Little Women, Lilly wasn’t the angel in the house. She was his true south: he could always get his bearings by what Lilly didn’t do. She was impulsive so he had to be cautious, she slept around and he waited, she started the family wars and he made peace. Somebody had to hold it together around here. Under his long-suffering sighs he loved playing her straight man, and she knew it.

He admitted that the poles were reversed on loyalty, when he dumped Veronica and she didn’t, but every metaphor has its flaws.

They could both lie through their teeth, too. Lilly swore they got it from their mother but (she was vindictive so he was fair) he insisted it was a toss-up. He didn’t understand why she refrained so often, actually, why she wore the see-through top out the door when she could just change in the car, why she blew up at their mom over curfew when they could sneak out, dammit, their parents had their own separate wing. _Why make it harder,_ he’d say, and she’d put her whole body into the eyeroll: _clue_ in _, Donut._

He never needed a moral compass. So he never built one, and the lodestone was long gone when he opened that door. But Veronica sat up and smiled at him, she did, he wasn’t true north anymore but _she reached for me, Lilly, I swear._ Lover-sister-traitor-friend, Lilly’s best friend, and Lilly was gone. The needle just spun.


End file.
